


At Your Service, Kiddo

by Kibasdaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad coping mechanisms, Bodyguard, Childhood, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Grief and Loss, Growing Up, Nyx being a big brother to Noct, cuteness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibasdaydreams/pseuds/Kibasdaydreams
Summary: Nyx Ulric really wasn't up for being a bodyguard for six-year-old Noctis Lucis Caelum, but the job pays well and he's working for the reputable Regis Lucis Caelum. As long as the kid didn't try to be his friend or something he could grin and bear it.At least that's what he tells himself, but little-by-little he's won over by wide blue eyes and bright smiles.





	At Your Service, Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I've had brewing since around February, but I've been too busy to write it until now. It's going to be a multi-chap (maybe updating once per fortnight, but don't quote me on that!) 
> 
> I totally blame the NyxNoct fandom for this (not that this will get shippy at all). They really got me interested in the chemistry between these two cuties! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> http://kibasdaydreams.tumblr.com

“I don’t do kids.”

 

Cor Leonis sat as stone-faced as ever as he took in Nyx’s answer. He folded his arms; Nyx could tell the man was severely unimpressed. “It was in the job description.”

 

“Look, there’s clearly been some sort of misunderstanding here: I was told that Regis Lucis Caelum was looking for a bodyguard-“

 

“And he is. For his son.”

 

Nyx held back a sigh. He was seriously going to strangle Libertus the next time he saw him. It was just like him to shove an application form for some job in his face without fully reading the person specification.

 

Okay, so maybe Nyx should have researched the job further himself, but Libertus had, after all, assured him that he was perfect for the position. _‘Just what they’re lookin’ for’_ had been his exact words.

 

“What does a six-year-old need a bodyguard for anyway?” Nyx grumbled, already fed up with the situation and trying to ignore the beginnings of a headache coming on. Damn his shitty luck.

 

“You’re to drive him wherever he needs to go, including dropping him off at school in the morning and picking him up in the afternoon-“

 

 _‘So basically I’m a glorified chauffeur to some brat,’_ Nyx thought.

 

“Outside of school and the home you are to remain by his side at all times, unless otherwise instructed by myself or Mr Caelum. Furthermore, you are to relocate to the Caelum manor immediately should you be offered the role.”

 

Nyx did not fail to notice the word ‘offered’ as opposed to ‘accept.’ He winced internally – he really hadn’t made the best first impression.

 

When he looked up he met Cor’s steely blue eyes studiously examining his face. It was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck and his palms sweat. He was beginning to think that few people had ever made it out of a one-on-one meeting with the quiet, yet seemingly deadly, Cor Leonis sane. Or alive, for that matter.

 

“Looking over your resume, I can’t see any reason as to why you’d be unfit for this position. You’re clearly a very capable bodyguard.”

 

_‘Really? After all my bitching? They desperate or something?’_

 

“However,” Cor began as he rose to his feet, prompting Nyx to do so too, “it is not up to me to hire you. Regis Lucis Caelum himself will decide whether to hire you based on your second interview with him.”

 

He felt the blood drain from his face. “What?” Oh man was that headache _really_ starting kill now.

 

“I interview applicants to see if their skills and experience are up to the standard required for the job,” he explained. He smirked slightly as he strided towards the door with Nyx in tow. “Mr Caelum, however, will interview you to see if your _personality_ is suitable.”

 

_‘Fuck.’_

“And I must say, I myself found you rather lacking in that department. I shall be sure to pass that on to him.”

 

_‘Double fuck.’_

 

Cor opened the door for him. “Please wait outside. I shall return to give you further instructions.”

 

Nyx nodded as he sat down. The moment Cor turned a corner he let out deep sigh, resigning himself to the fact that he barely had a snowball’s chance in Hell of getting this job. Damn him and his big mouth. And damn his stupid headache. Libertus could also add himself to the list of the damned too, this whole thing was his fault.

 

Well it wasn’t like he really wanted the job much anyway… except his bank account disagreed greatly on that matter. He was going to face some serious financial difficulties if he didn’t find a job soon, and this one was pretty well-paid. However, he really didn’t want to have to deal with any children in his line of work, not because he didn’t like them per se, the reasons were a lot more complicated than that… Nyx roughly ran a hand through his hair as he slumped in his chair and tipped his head back, the headache suddenly becoming overwhelmingly severe. _‘Just breathe,’_ he told himself. _‘Deep breaths. In and out. Put it out of your mind. Stay focused. Keep calm. Relax.’_

“Nyx Ulric?”

 

He snapped his eyes open and shot up straight out of his seat, sharply roused from his episode. Having regained his senses he turned to see who had called for him, and nearly died from sheer embarrassment once he realised that _Regis Lucis Caelum himself_ had witnessed his sudden outburst. Nyx really was having the shittiest luck today – on a day when he really did not fucking need this (which really added further to the shitty luck, and so on).

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Ulric,” his (hardly) potential employer greeted him, taking long purposeful strides towards him. Nyx was nearly rendered speechless. Regis Lucis Caelum was effectively in charge of the capital city, Insomnia, and by extension, the Kingdom of Lucis. Nyx had seen countless photos of the man for almost as long as he could remember, had listened to radio interviews, and read his fair share of articles, he had even watched a televised programme from time to time. But seeing the man through a medium and meeting him face-to-face were two very different things. The man exuded power and poise, he carried himself with great confidence and charisma, his every action seemed to be measured and calculated to perfection; Regis Lucis Caelum truly was worthy of his epithet as “King of Lucis”.

 

After a few moments of simply gawking at the man Nyx finally was able to work his voice long enough to respond with a somewhat confident and rather underwhelming “Hello.” He quickly cleared his voice before he followed up, “I mean uh, hello, Mr Caelum.” He bowed politely. “It is an honour to meet you, sir.”

 

The elder man’s grey eyes sparkled with mirth momentarily as he let out a good-natured chuckle. “Such formality!” He shook his head lightly in admonishment before he turned to Cor who stood stoically behind him. “I thought you said he was an ass.”

 

Nyx spluttered in both shock and indignation because _Astrals above was Cor such an fucking dick. ‘Uncool, man!’_

Cor simply looked on impassively as ever, and Nyx was seriously beginning to wonder whether he was possible of expressing emotions other than… well ‘calm terrifying jerk’.

 

“Well, shall we then?” said Regis, obviously still very much amused (at Nyx’s expense), as he led the way down a winding maze of corridors and hallways. As Nyx idly wondered if it would be possible to request a map should he start working here the sound of Regis turning the door handle abruptly brought him back to reality. “Please do enter.”

 

With a curt nod Nyx entered Regis’ office taking in the fine ornate details: the gorgeous oil paintings adorning the walls, the large black Chesterfield leather sofa flush against the left side, the tasteful chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. As beautiful as it was, Nyx couldn’t help but feel as though the office seemed to belong in a museum more than in a place of business – there didn’t seem to be much _life_ in the room, no sense of anything personal that could clue him in on Regis’ character. Perhaps that was intended in its design; personal items couldn’t give away any secrets or weaknesses to the visitor if there were none to begin with.

 

“Please do take a seat, Mr Ulric,” said Regis, gesturing to the plush chairs in front of the desk as he made his way over. “Would you like something to drink? A cup of tea or a a glass of water, perhaps?”

 

“Oh – um, tea would be nice, thank you.” In all honesty, Nyx had just about had enough tea to last him for the week: tea when he entered the building, tea when he filled out his paperwork, tea while waiting for his interview with Cor, tea while being interviewed by Cor. _‘Do they know that there are like a million drinks out there other than tea? What ever happened to good old coffee?’_  But hey, he figured that if they were _this_ keen on the stuff then it might help his chances at the final stage if he claimed to enjoy it too.

 

Smiling at him, Regis set to work on brewing their drinks. “Although I have the highest respect for those who drink tea, I’ll never understand the appeal.”

 

_‘… What?’_

 

“I prefer coffee myself,” Regis continued.

 

 _‘FOR FUCK’S SAKE!’_ He couldn’t even play up to the boss right! He had almost no chance of landing the job at this point if his natural charm and wit weren’t of help. _‘Just keep smiling,’_ he said to himself. Maybe he could make an effort to work his charm a bit here.

 

“I’m, uh, tryin’ to be a bit more healthy. Cut down my caffeine intake and all.” Nyx cringed internally. Oh God, could he have sounded any more _stupid_? _‘Way to go, Nyx,’_ he berated himself internally. He took a deep breath. _‘Just keep calm, and it’ll be okay. Just keep smiling.’_

…Yeah, okay except he really wasn’t sure what expression he was making at this point.

 

“Ah, that’s very admirable!” remarked Regis, finally taking his seat across from Nyx with two steaming cups in tow (and Nyx couldn’t help but think that it was very likely the fine china cost more than his rent for his shitty little studio). “I’m also attempting to limit my coffee intake,” he went on as he pushed the cup in front of the young man. You’re still vey young, but it’s not so good for a man of my age.” He chuckled, deep and true, and Nyx let out a small, nervous laugh of his own in solidarity.

 

“So tell me a little bit about yourself, Mr Ulric.”

Nyx sat up that little bit straighter, his face went that little bit harder, focusing on nothing but the task at hand. He was under no illusions that the interview was not in full swing. “Well, I was, uh, born and bred in Galahd for about nineteen years.” He scratched the back of his neck slightly, somewhat embarrassed about his humble background, the lavish office doing nothing to quell his discomfort. “I, uh, used to run a bar there with my friend for a while. And then I moved to Insomnia, and started working for security firms, did some bodyguarding for important people during events and whatnot, and uh, now here I am,” he finished rather awkwardly. Nyx wasn’t a very talkative person, nor was he particularly eloquent on the occasions he did talk, preferring to let his hard work do the talking in all honesty.

 

“Galahd is a very beautiful place,” Regis spoke up, raising his cup to his lips for a sip. “I enjoyed taking fishing trips there from time to time.”

 

“Oh, yes, it is,” said Nyx. He felt the tension begin to leave his shoulders now that they had established some sort of a rapport. “My father taught me everything I know about fishing.”

 

Regis smiled warmly, setting his cup down. “I’m trying to get my son interested in it too. Hopefully, we’ll be able to plan a fishing vacation during the summer.” He arched an eyebrow. “I’ve heard that you are not terribly fond of children…?”

 

Nyx felt his face heat up and struggled to explain himself, “I… it’s complicated. I don’t mind kids, really, it’s just… I don’t really think they like me very much.” It wasn’t quite the truth, but he hoped it would suffice for now.

 

“Do you have any experience with children?”

 

“Yeah.” Nyx smiled, clearly in the midst of some pleasant reverie, and Regis silently noted that it was the happiest the man had looked since he had met him. “Selena – my sister – I used to take care of her all the time, since I was the eldest. She’s quite a few years younger than me. Helped raise her. Played with her a lot. Taught her everything I knew.”

 

“Ah, the love between siblings is certainly a very beautiful thing,” Regis commented. “I never had any myself, and neither does my son, but nevertheless I’ve always considered it a true blessing.”

 

Nyx nodded in agreement. “I can’t imagine what it would have been like to grow up without her.”

 

“Is your sister also involved in a similar line of work?”

 

A sudden chill froze Nyx all the way to his core. With great effort, he swallowed the lump in his throat, and paused, not quite trusting himself to answer just yet. “She, uh… she passed away,” he finally managed to say after a minute or two, voice cracking several times though such few words were uttered.

 

Regis lifted a hand to his mouth, his expression immediately becoming solemn. “Oh, I’m so very sorry. Truly, I did not mean to bring up such a sensitive subject for you. Please do accept my sincerest apologies, I did not intend to make you so uncomfortable.”

 

“No, it’s – it’s okay, really,” said Nyx, averting his eyes from the older man and scratching the back of his neck again. The thick lump was starting to reform in his throat, making it harder to breathe, and his headache, which he’d ignored to the point that it was a mere niggling sensation, was suddenly splitting though his skull. _‘Just keep breathing. In and out, that’s it. Just relax.’_

A deafening silence overtook the room for a few minutes, Regis quietly observing Nyx with a sober yet thoughtful expression. Suddenly, he smiled, satisfied with whatever ultimatum he had reached. “Is next week too soon?”

 

Snapping his head up fast enough to give himself whiplash, Nyx had to actively suppress his jaw from dropping. “Excuse me?”

 

Regis grinned at Nyx’s disbelief. “Is next week too soon for you to begin the job?”

 

“Wha – I mean, uh, no – no, not at all! I – thank you very much,” was the stuttered response. Nyx couldn’t believe it. He had actually gotten the job!

 

“Well then, I propose a toast,” Regis began as he raised his cup, prompting Nyx to scramble for his neglected drink. “To your new job,” he finished, taking a long gulp.

 

As Nyx nodded and lifted the cup to his mouth he finally noticed a distinct smell. Taking a small sip he quickly realised what it was:

 

His beloved drink. _Coffee._ Just the way he liked it too.

 

“Welcome aboard, Mr Ulric.”

 

And Nyx started to feel his headache finally begin to ease off.


End file.
